The Biggest Steal
by chachingmel123
Summary: A reincarnation is kicked out of school and vows to build his own school to outshine San Fransokyo technology institute. He does this and beside him is a young man who once shook the whole Robotics world, Tadashi Hamada.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean, I'm expelled!?" Simeon said.

It had been a year since the fire that claimed an amazing persons life.

"Mr Kuso, there are many reason why your no longer eligible here" said the new dean. "However, the main reason for this is because you refused to listen to instruction. I called you here 2 hours ago and only now do you show up"

It wasn't just that, he had been in this school since he was 6 years old when he was hailed as a genius but the trouble was, his mind never quiet advanced beyond an average adult level IQ and he was now an adult now and did not have the IQ points to stay at this school.

It was a long time coming.

But of course there was a problem with his so called geniusness.

Simeon had been reincarnated, the first thing he did was prove himself to be smart enough to go here at a young age and wait for the day Tadashi Hamada showed up.

He was top and them sank very fast to the very bottom of the pile and they finally kicked him out.

"Please clear your room and be out by the end of the day" said Dean.

And he bit his tongue.

He was going to be forced to go to a motel or some place where he would be forced to get a regular job like a normal person.

"Fuck this school" he said, stunning her. "I bet your going to take away my government funding as well. I refuse to be a normal dude." Before he said "I'll make my own school and have genius that put yours to shame"

"Leave, Mr kuso or I will call security" said the dean, not quiet taking him seriously.

He walked out of the room, complaining as he packed his stuff.

He had been mooching off this place for 16 years and they don't even give him money for motel!

He passed by Hiro and the gang, who immediately stepped aside when they saw his death glare.

"Who the hell was that?" Said Hiro. "He's got a death glare like hell freezing over"

"He's probably the least smartest genius in the school" said Go Go. "I heard if he didn't improve, he was going to be kicked out. I guess the day had come"

It had come.

He grumbled all the way through the opening passage and ignored the bus stop and just started walking, he didn't know where he was going to go but all he know was that he could hardly afford transportation right now.

Perhaps he could try robbing somebody for cash for food?

He kept walking, he walked longer then he should have been able to without feeling the need to eat.

Before he know it, he had travelled hundreds of kilometers within hours and was in a desert.

That's when he felt his abnormal situation.

He looked at his phone and noticed no signal and the battery was on its last legs.

"Just perfect" he said. "I don't think there is a house or a phone charger for miles. It's not like it would matter, once the phone company finds out I can't pay the bill, they will cut me off anyway"

Suddenly he saw.

[System boot]

[Would you like to build a school, here]

He was poor, hungry and hallucinating.

Whatever, lets do it.

Suddenly the world changed around him and he saw a Victorian quality classroom where he stood, in the seats was the same bland person in the same bland clothes over and over again.

What the hell? Came to mind, Simeon had officially stepped into the creepiest place he had even stood in.

He booked it out of the classroom and saw the corridor filled with the same bland person, the classrooms were filled with the same bland person.

He walked out and saw the low brow town filled with the same exact person.

It was terrifying.

[Congraluation on establishing your school] read the words. [Please name the school and the town]

And then he saw a digital hovering keyboard.

This creepy ass town was his town and school!?

He thought of something because anything to distract him from the creepiness, what name would make people know this was rhe best genius school in the country.

Gryphon Institute for the overwelmingly Brillaint.

It was a mouth full but he wanted the world to know what kind of people walk through the halls.

He got his first notification.

[Bring water to the town and school. The population will not last long without it] and then he received instruction on how to do it.

He rolled up his sleeves and took shovels from the nearest low brow shop and instructed them to start digging.

The whole process took 5 minute but there was now a sea around the town filled with water and fish and pipes were hooked to it.

[Quest complete!]

[Shop, unlocked]

[Daily Spin unlocked]

[Loyalty unlocked]

[Ability to upgrade and customise unlocked]

[Profile unlocked]

[School funding unlocked]

School funding?

There came a day when the government dumps a few million to keep a low brow school running.

This was that day.

Places like San Fransokyo got billions in funding so money was not a problem.

He looked to find a cool 4 million, and did a little dance.

[The level of the school is tied with the level of the town] he read.

Makes sense.

Suddenly he saw, he saw requirements to upgrade his whole school.

[Upgrade School to Level 2]

[Upgrade Car Park to Level 2]

[Upgrade wall to level 2]

[Upgrade classrooms to Level 2]

So he went to find the car park it was really hard to find the faint car park and upgrade it, everything else was easier.

By the end of the day, the whole school upgrade was done, and he saw that the thousands of just one person suddenly had variety to the crowd, they looked more human, the shops and houses had upgraded as well.

He grinned as he saw the routes connected with each aspect of the school that would make sure the school was strong and successful.

First hand, he saw that with the quality of life improving, their was suddenly a lot more money to spend but at the same time the upkeep was being subtracted from it.

Over the next few days what he focused on was that library and increasing the populations intelligence.

He was doing what the world of science dreamed of doing successfully.

As they got more intelligent, personality traits began to resurface and individually they started to think more for themselves.

He had woken up one day, to discover somebody had gotten first place at a spelling bee and was going outside the city to go to regionals.

He didn't even know a spelling bee was going on.

That person made it to Nationals and got 1st place bringing a huge amount of exposure with them.

His school was on the rise within 2 weeks and genius were popping out of the wood works.

His school was on its way from a town to a crazy smart city.

However, Simeon wasn't satisfied because every genius school had a star pupil and he did not.

He needed somebody to say this school was special.

San Fransokoyo used to have Tadashi Hamada, even though he was dead before 20, he had more then enough proven his worth.

Simeon went to a shop and looked at his currently top students, a lot were in the library raising their IQ.

He went to other stars pupils that he could buy and he scrolled down until he saw something that made him shocked.

Tadashi Hamada.

The same Tadashi Hamada that San Fransokyo was still hurting from but he was there, along with a whole bunch of red ink.

[Due to how this soul died, very little of this soul is lift. Summon him will cause a backlash on him]

How he died? Simeon thought of Tadashi going to the burning building filled with the greatest inventions the world may never be able to buy a hundred years later.

And what did it mean by backlash?

Did that mean if Tadashi was summoned he would become slightly evil or something?

He risked it and watched as a body was built but his bright eyes were clouded.

He wasn't all the way here.

And then Simeon did a dick move, he began to edit Tadashi, knowing full well he was being an asshole by doing it but he had no intention of stopping.

He was never one to follow the rules and nobody could stop him anyway.

He first changed his name to Champion Griffon and put glasses on him, Tadashi looked very close to his original design and then he decreased his age by two years and added IQ points onto him.

Simeon instantly found out what the system meant by backlash.

Tadashi memories were a complete mess, scenes suddenly were changing in mid sentences, him sitting down on a chair turned in him sitting down on the coach late at night, the days he used to make Baymax were completely out of order and corrupted.

No wonder he had been standing there unresponsive, he most likely didn't know what was real and what was not, making him go half mad.

He needed to be fixed.

But Simeon didn't have years to go through all of it and try his best to piece him back together so that he was semi functional.

He had to delete many memories that were too far gone not to cause problems and completely redo them.

Hiro had become a cat that was always getting into trouble.

Aunt Cass had become his sponsor that saw his genius at an early age.

His friends had been replaced with casual aquentices.

And that woman had transformed into him.

He especially took pride in delete the name of his former school and replacing it with his own.

It was no wonder after he was done, Tadashi was put into a sleeping mode made by the cooldown time, a side effect of forcing IQ points onto somebody.

He put him to bed, took his glasses off and put them on the nearby table.

Tadashi Hamada, the star pupil of San Fransokyo institute was now working for him.

He had stolen him right under their nose.

#2 days later#

Champion groaned and his hands went to find his glasses.

He felt like he had just been to hell and back.

He felt and grabbed his glasses and sat up, before stretching.

Suddenly he heard.

"Good morning students, this is your principle speaker." Said a hologram appearing in the middle of the room. "Today is a bright new day filled with many possibilities and I hope you all clench them. Who are we?"

"Griffon" said Champion and many others. "The best school in the country. We will never accept 2 place"

"That's right." Said the hologram. "So let's do our best and beyond. The regional exams will be coming up soon, so I hope you all study and come out on top. Those who place in the top 18 will recieve special privileges from me. Good look"

And then the message ended.

Champion yawned and got up and stretched.

He began to head to the shower and think of the invention he was tasked by the principle to make.

He smirked.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would make it to the top 18 in the region.

After all, he was the star pupil of the best school in the world.

#San Fransokyo Robotics institue#

"Before we begin" said Professor Granville to her class. "Regionals are coming up and every student is expected to attended" nobody dared to groan in front of her. "I know this isn't exciting but you need to all at least give it ago. If you can answer a question, answer it. If not, try anyway. You might be successful from pure luck"

There was no doubt in her mind that somebody from her class would reach the top twenty, perhaps Hiro or Karmi could do it.

It would be amazing if either of them became number one.

However, she had no idea that when regionals started it would uncover a monster.

And scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big hero 6.

Enjoy!

Every student gathered in their school halls on a different day from each other, each exam had one government official and a group of stern-looking teachers to make sure there was no cheating going on.

The kicked out students exodus had already begun due to them being caught cheating.

The official for Gryphon Institute for the overwhelmingly Brilliant was confused because she had no idea there was a school let alone a city out here.

Every student kept their heads down, not a single person raised their hand due to lack of equipment.

It was honestly bizarre.

When the timer was over, everybody walked calmly out of the hall and acted like it was another casual day for them.

It was extremely bizarre.

The principle was young and gave her the best coffee she had ever tasted which made her ask where it came from.

When she left, she brought several coffee bags from a supermarket with her and wowed the office the very next day.

The collecting of papers took a whole month to gather before the officials for each region began to painfully mark and eventually figure out each schools ranking.

It took many all-nighters and many voiced how they hated their job and thought about quitting after this year.

They went from one school to the next college level or high school before settling on Gryphon.

The jump in quality was huge and very noticeable.

Many dead officials suddenly sat up like they received an electric shock.

The common theme was short and precise answers which were amazing because they had never seen a school that clearly had an entry level for intelligence conveyed in the very pages they wrote on.

As the marking progressed it was becoming clear that out of the hundreds in the school not a single one of them was going to get below 50, a feat never seen before.

But then one man picked up Champion paper and it was like reading gods own thoughts, he was so shocked that he called his fellow markers over and they all surrounded his paper as if it was a celebrity's work.

When he wasn't doing yes or no answers, he was showing how magnificently his brain worked.

And it was magnificent.

"Who is this young man?" Said the marker for his paper, somebody went to find his ID picture and saw it hadn't been long since he had registered with the government as a genius.

The paper was so amazing that they sent the paper off to top organisations and universities around the world, and those people came to gawk at it.

Many of them after reading several pages wanted to meet him to pick apart his brain and ventured to the school to find him.

The result was Champion being called to the nearest hall one morning and being stared at by the greatest minds on the planet.

They asked him questions, asked for his opinions on matters before the rankings even came out.

They would talk for hours and stay for days, the old men and women had never met such a knowledgable and fascinating young man before.

Eventually, their lives had to barge in to get them to leave but not before handing over their contact details and promising to support him in case he needed funding or a stage to display his inventions on.

As Tadashi, this never happened to him.

But it wasn't like he remembered being Tadashi anyway.

It was a full 6 months before the result came out and it caused a shockwave through the whole region.

Gryphon Institute for the overwhelmingly Brilliant.

The school that came from nowhere sat comfortably on the top twenty spots in the region and at the very top like a god was the name, Champion Griffon.

San Fransokyo was the most shocked at this result since they always placed in the top 20, Hiro found his name at 23.

Karmi tried not to have a mental break down when she saw she was 21.

20 people were smarter than her out there.

The top ten were called in to get their photo's taken for a book, this photo pretty much set them up for life by telling the world how ridiculously smart they were.

Of course, their photos were blown up in the school while normal sized ones were in a book that was free for deans but expensive for everybody else.

The books were passed around and Champions face was seen at least a dozen times, his test score had absolutely crushed the competition.

His wavy untamed hair and square glasses were seen, however, those observant enough thought he kind of looked like somebody who tragically passed away.

But that can't be.

Gryphon Institute for the overwhelming Brilliant was announced to be the third best on the region, due to its newness and people were eventuating its quality not just in academics.

It truly had shocked the whole region.

But then the Young Bright Star Con began to roll around.

Each genius school would send a genius who was 16 or under to pitch or display their inventions to the world on live tv, it was a great source of publicity, income and investors could see the inventors that they needed to look out for.

Plus, school deans had a rare chance to mingle.

The door to Simeon office was knocked.

"Come in," said Simeon.

The door opened to reveal Champion, in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Principal, the invention you asked me to make is complete," said Champion.

"Brilliant," said Simeon before he put a pamphlet onto the table and said. "How would you like to go to Young Bright Star Con with this invention? You are 16, after all"

"So what your saying is that you want me to crush all those young geniuses on live tv?" Said Champion.

"Exactly," said Simeon. "Next year, you'll be too old. I want you to show them what a true genius is and then make it impossible for them to try and overcome you"

"Alright, then." Said Champion. "Please put my name down on the slip, Principal. I will get ready to depart"

And then he was dismissed and he left the room.

He had never been outside of the city before, it would be interesting to see who he would be crushing face to face.

It was safe to say, his entry caused quite a commotion but what was more surprising was learning where the con would take place.

San Fransokyo Technology Institute.

The number of Genius schools were nowhere near the amount of high school around the world but there was certainly going to be a boom in businesses for the area.

#2 Weeks later#

"Guys, have you noticed that there are suddenly a lot of new people in the city?" Said Fred.

"Well, dah. They're most likely here for the Young Bright Star con" said Go Go Tango. "Hiro has been selected to go since he's the only under 16 and Karmi has apprenticeship on the night"

"It's that soon?" Sais Wasabi. "I heard the regional number one is participating and he's 16. You'll be up against some serious brains"

"It's not a competition," said Honey Lemon. "It's a great chance to see what other people outside the school can produce. I would love to have a sit down with some of them and discuss. Perhaps, they could help me with my inventions"

Of course, she didn't see the cutthroat competition before her eyes.

"No pressure, Hiro," said Wasabi. "You'll be fine up there in front of thousands of people on live tv"

"Ur, thanks," said Hiro.

But then as they walked past a cafe, Hiro swore he saw the back of Tadashi head.

A coincidence.

He walked away, however, if he had turned slightly, he would have seen the black laptop and on it was his enrolment video for San Fransokyo Technology Institue.

"Hiro...Hamda" said Champion, who was in fact here and manage to get in without alerting the press.

So this kid was No. 23.

He was smiling because Hiro was the name of his mischievous cat, who went out in a blaze of catnip and a fish tornado at a pet store.

It was hilarious.

But not so much for the store workers though.

Even now he still loved that mischievous cat to death, this kid even looked like him in the face.

The presentation was not bad but this video was over a year old, the kid must have advanced since then.

Out of all the videos he had seen for those listed at the Con, he was by far the most interesting.

He couldn't wait to see what the kid would come up with.

#Scene Change#

Simeon checked into the most luxurious hotel in all of San Fransokyo.

His broke self was no more and the thousands spent on the penthouse suite was something he wouldn't bat an eye at now.

Of course, he checked Champion into the same hotel, he was his star pupil after all and he would accept nothing less.

Back at the school, he placed a robot in charge to act as the Principle until he got back.

Simeon washed his orange hair and looked at his system.

With the system, he could upgrade anybody or anything that came from the system and went to look for Champion profile and started upgrading his charisma, he wanted his presence to be so huge all eyes would be on him.

He opened his suitcase and got out his designer tux, and decided to call room service and relax.

Life was good.

#One week later#

It was the night that made history as a record-breaking amount of foreigners suddenly flocked through San Fransokyo technology institute newest hall building, thankfully not built on top of the old one.

Film crews entered the campus grounds and the pathways were filled to the brim with people.

The dens of various genius schools all were given direction and IDs, while news crews and businessmen were given something similar.

Once inside, it was like an Emmy award show, the tables were set and everybody was divided into sections.

Friends and family of those participating were seated on the left.

The journalists were on the right.

The people with enormous wealth were in the middle.

Those who came to watch we're behind.

The deans were put in their own box above.

Professor Granville for once had a long black dress on and had diamond earrings in both ears, it was her first time being to one of these so she wanted to make a good impression with the other deans.

"Looking good, Professor Granville" suddenly she heard from behind her.

She turned to see none other Simeon Kuso in an expensive three-piece tux.

Not only had it been months since she saw him but she was not prepared to see him in the dean section.

"Mister Kuso. I think your lost" she said.

"Oh, no. I'm in the right place" he said, smiling. "You see after you throw me out for not being smart enough, I made a school. Just like how I promised. One of my students is actually down there and will present his latest invention to the world. You see he's quite brilliant"

She was extremely surprised, how did he get the funding let alone build a whole school in 6 months and get it approved as a genius school in that time!?

Was he lying?

However, nobody came to kick him out making him snuggly sit down.

It was true, he was a Dean.

However, no matter how miraculous his transformation was there was no way he would produce a genius on par with her brightest and best in such a short time.

Three hours later, the event finally began and the first genius from Tokyo got on stage to present her invention to the world.

She was shockingly only 8 years old and her childish voice did wonders on many adults hearts.

There were many awe's in the crowd and you could see her parents look at the inventor's tables with grins when they saw them get their chequebooks out because they were affected by their daughter's cuteness and not the invention itself.

Those bastards. Simeon thought he couldn't even be mad.

They used what they had and used it well.

Her presentation was over within 20 minutes and then the next person came up.

This went on for what felt like an eternity.

Simeon was so bored, none could impress him.

It was probably because he had the mindset of a normal person that he couldn't see any reason to actually use any of the inventions pitched.

Hell, he saw several investors with their own consultant aka walking cheat sheet to understanding even half of what was going on or if it was a good investment.

Investors weren't people with ridiculous high IQs, their sole person was to make money not spend their time reading books to understand what was going on.

2 hours in, Hiro Hamada finally came on stage.

Alistair Krei who was in the crowd gave him an energetic clap for the boy who many times over saved his life and had awesome gadgets.

"Ur, thank you," said Hiro with a mike attached to his ear. "My name is Hiro Hamada and I am from San Fransokyo Technology Institute. The robotics department actually and I'm the most known for my Microbots"

Which he hadn't tried to sell ever since the incident that ended his brother's life.

And then Hiro began to display what he came up with, he was far more confident than before and took a page out of his brother's book.

Everybody was amazed by what he showed, a watch that not only detected your allergies but it also duplicates your medicine in case of an emergency.

It was revolutionary and would save lives but at the same time, it could be religiously abused by drug addicts.

"And what's to stop somebody abusing this?" Said one businessman, holding his own.

"Well, each watch can only be set by a licenced and strike free doctor," said Hiro stunning them all. "Each day there would be an extra bottle made just in case however if you want more, you will have to call up a doctor and tell them you need more. However there is a limit to this, if the watch finds out you've lost medication for a whole entire month, it would go into lockdown mode and it won't unlock until a doctor is assigned to give you medication"

It won't stop them all but abuse would be greatly limited.

With a team of people who are constantly improving the code, a normal person wouldn't be able to crack it and keep doing it with each new update.

It was a genius plan and many were interested in this watch, keeping a prototype for themselves and then Hiro left the stage and went to his friends and family.

"That was awesome Hiro," said Wasabi.

"Seriously good job," said Fred. "I don't think anybody could beat that"

"I'm proud of you," said Aunt Cass.

They all sat down, they were convinced nobody could top that.

The inventions continued to be presented and nobody had the insight like Hiro or the foresight to make his invention understandable.

"So which one was yours?" Said Professor Granville assuming his already went.

"He hasn't come up yet," said Simeon surprising her.

20 minutes later, the current invention was over and on came a young man, young enough to barely make the age requirements.

He was the oldest they had seen so far but the way, he walked onto the stage spoke of overwhelming confidence and a huge ego as if he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

He had a hair cut very similar to Tadashi Hamada but it was not as neat in front, he had square glasses, his face was rounder, his eyes were bigger, he dressed in a white and black stripped tux's.

He took a deep breath and spoke into the mike.

When he did, the effect was immediate.

Professor Granville face changed.

Hiro friends face changed.

San Fransokyo Technology Institue students face changed.

Alistair Krei face changed.

Aunt Cass face changed.

Hiro Hamada face changed.

Simeon grinned like a lunatic.

There was no mistaking that voice.

It was Tadashi Hamada's.

The fun had begun.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"My name is Champion Griffon" said, Champion as he instantly transformed into a younger Tadashi Hamada with glasses before many eyes. "I'm from Gryphon Institute for the overwhelmingly Brilliant. The school is located in this region and I'm most famous for, for being the number one academic scholar in the whole region."

There was a long silence after that as many looked at him with wide eyes and gapped mouths.

They weren't imagining it, that really was Tadashi Hamada voice.

The look on Hiro face as he heard his older brothers own face come from a living breathing person was especially profound.

"Now onto my pitch" He said, "THE ENVIROMENT!" he suddenly yelled startling many with his suddenly loud voice. "How many of you have seen the news report urging you to find some method to cut down on the energy we use? Come on, show you hands. How many of us are fed up with constantly being told to cut down of our usage of electricity? How many of us want to charger our laptop in the middle of the night? Our devices, phones or simply turn on the light without having the speech 'cut down on your electricity' suddenly pop into your mind? Hands."

Several people began to raise their hands, and soon a lot of people began to raise their hands, they all had encountered environmentalists telling them to turn their lights off or switch all their plugs off when they fall asleep.

Even those watching on the web or tv, found themselves instinctively putting their hands up.

"So we all agree that it is very annoying, yes?" said, Champion "But we have to do this to prolong our mother Earths life. Now how many of you know the alternatives to the number one source on the planet for power, Coal?"

Several people began to raise their hands up.

He ignored them.

"Wind power. Terrible if you live in a place that barely gets any wind" he said, "Solar Power, terrible in a place that is never bright. Who here lives in a cold country? Isn't solar power the worst?" a lot began to nod. "Batteries. They have a short lifespan and they clog the garbage dump. Using people to generate electricity? People will have to be paid in shift and there is that enviable cut in power. Nuclear power, highly toxic and you can't get ride of all it. Every single alternative resource we have on the plant is either unreliable or it cannot produce the power we want. This is why Coal is the number one resource today"

Behind him on the screen was the percent of people using energy that had last be reported on Earth.

"What if I told you, that today for the first time in history, I have solved the planets alternative power problem?" He dropped a bomb shell.

Suddenly there was a large uproar.

"What?" said, somebody.

"Ridiculous!" said, another person.

"PROOF!" yelled another.

A lot of people were up, a lot of people were calling him out on his bull.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said, Champion. "I give you the answer to our power problem...System power!"

Suddenly from below him came a small lift and he moved to the right for all of them to see, it revealed itself to be a large tube and then the tube began to open very impressive like.

What they saw seconds later was a blue ball surrounded by yellow small balls and hovering.

Everybody stared, everybody looked at each other.

"Now you must be wondering what this thing can do" he said, before dropping a bomb shell. "What if I told you that thing sitting in this tube, has 6 times the life power of coal and 10 times the potential to generate electricity."

Every eye widened in shock.

"PROOF!" Somebody yelled.

They don't want to hear bull, they wanted proof.

"You all want proof" he said, "I will show you proof." before he said. "Can all of you look underneath your tables and chairs. Yes, including the main camera room."

What?

Many were shocked including the camera staff, they all searched and found a tiny remote with a big red button.

When did he and how!?

Hiro and the group looked at their own roommates with wide eyes.

Suddenly the screen behind him changed to show a watch tower in the middle of a city.

"Now, what your all seeing behind me is a real time view of my own city, captured by a special camera developed by a good friend of mine." said, Champion, "As you can all see there is not a single light or tv on in the whole city that's because all the electricity has been cut" suddenly they saw group of men with flashlight in their hands. "You all okay there?" he spoke.

"Yeah, we're okay" said, the leader stunning them all. "Just waiting for the generator to kick in"

"Make sure, nobody is using the lights and everybody is behind closed doors" said, Champion.

"Okay" said, the man. "You heard him, make sure no electricity is being used."

They split up.

"Now, everybody we are going to bring System Energy to this whole City" said, Champion, stunning them all. "In the watchtower is an energy completely identical to this one" the camera showed it and lights from the energy beamed out to illuminate it. "In our hands, is the key to turn on this generator. Would you, my audience like to be apart of turning on the generator to the worlds very first city powered by System Energy?"

He got energetic yes's.

"On my mark press your buttons and watch as history will be made today" he said, getting them all pumped.

They all prepared for it.

"Lets count down" He said, getting them all involved. "5" they all said. "4" they all said. "3" they all said. "2" they all said. "1".

All of them pressed their buttons at the same time, hundreds of people did so and on screen the generator roared to life and they saw a beam extrude out of the watchtower and then it went down into the city below, lamp posts came on, tv's turned on, fridges turned on, Fun fairs came on.

They all stared.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the first ever Town run on System Power" he said, shocking the whole world.

Everyone realised he wasn't full of it.

"Now you all must be wondering" he said, leaning on the tube. "For how long can this energy keep up? Does it emit any bad green house gases so that I can expect an environmentalist to come knocking at my door?"

He got laughs.

Yes, they were all wondering that.

"Allow me to tell you, the one in that tower can last up to 65 years!" He said, shocking them all. "No green house gas at all!" they saw a worker measure the energy from the generator and they saw no smoke coming from the watchtower roof. "And you can touch it. Catch" he took all the balls and began to throw it at people one by one.

Some caught it, some did not.

It was warm in those who caught it hands but there was no freakish change in their hands or appearance.

He made sure, the investors had two.

"Remarkable" said, somebody.

He made sure everybody was comfortable and most could at least touch it.

"It does feel nice doesn't it?" said, Champion. "So now I will answer the question, what happens when the energy runs out? Your about to find out"

Suddenly all the balls popped and their looked in horror until they looked in shock.

The electrical balls had turned into Apples!

"T-Their Apples" said somebody.

Suddenly a kid who didn't care and was hunger bite into his own under the horrified look of his parents.

"It tastes amazing!" Yelled the child who had bitten a sizable chunk into it, the cameras turned to see the child continue eating it without side effects visible.

"Yes, this energy transforms into a harmless form that would benefit mankind" said, Champion. "You can choose what it morphs into when its done. A fruit or general food and water" stunning them. "And why did I do this? Because I don't just want this energy to just be in the west. I want every common person on planet Earth to use it. My opponents may be good but how many of you will have what you've seen today in your home in 5 years time? How many of you will actually go out of your way to spend thousands of dollars to buy what they have produced?"

If that wasn't shade, they didn't know what was.

"My invention is made to be delicious and affordable to the common person" said, Champion. "And because I want this in every home, there are stages of energy you can purchase. If you want power in your home for a simple 2 months, its $5.99"

There was an uproar immediately.

So cheap!?

"Yes, its that cheap." said, Champion. "Everybody on this planet, if they work for a bit, are homeless or simply getting a 2 dollar an hour job, can afford this. You will have 2 months of electricity guaranteed"

"TAKE MY MONEY!" Yelled, many people around the world, wanting this, especially those who had their electricity bill taking a huge part out of their salary every month.

Many who were online tried to google if they could pre-order now, even though the pitch was still going on.

Many poor families saw him as a messiah.

"For those who want a whole two years of System Energy" He said, stunning them. "This will be priced at 53.99 dollars"

He was causing many electricity and gas providers heart attacks and the people were going crazy in the comments section, calling him god on earth and something.

"For those who have that extra money to spend" he said, "250.99 dollars for a whooping 8 years of gas and electricity"

Many people fainted on the spot, because of the cheapness.

"Now if you want to have power, lets say to a whole building or a city" said, Champion. "The cost of this will be 8 thousands and upwards"

There was a huge uproar in lots of towns and city's around the world, it wasn't an exaggeration that humanity was ready to switch to System power on the spot.

"However" He said, stringing them along. "This cannot be possible unless this energy has the support it needs to provide power to each and every one of your homes, all year long. 7 days a week, 24 hours a day." before he said. "And for my final statement, I would like to thank my principle Mister Kuso for encouraging me to be here tonight and for giving me the drive to present this all to you, tonight. He really is the best dean you can ask for" and then he bowed and said. "Thank you" and walked off.

Simeon was well aware that all the deans were staring at him including Professor Granville.

Son of a bit-Professor Granville stopped herself when she realised she was about to curse in her own mind.

Not only did she feel like he had stolen somebody similar to Tadashi Hamada from under her own nose, that someone just presented Humanity curse to their green house problem.

No matter what happened Champion Griffon would go down in history today.

However the teenager didn't stop walking and vanished into the crowd, when the next person slowly came out.

It was too cruel.

They were supposed to follow up after that performance!?

HOW!?

But they managed to and no inventor was interested anymore in whoever came next.

It was quiet and painful but an hour later it was finally over.

Champion showed up and was immediately swapped by an investor who shook his hand very eagerly.

"So what would like for your System Energy?" said, a fat Korean man. "25 Million? 30 Million? Lets shake on it so we can draw up a contract"

FAST! Thought all the business men and investors.

"No, he's signing a contract with me!" yelled a lean man.

They all began to swam and push each out of the way to get his attention.

"There is no way, your getting through a crowd of that" said, Go Go Tango seeing Hiro clearly fantasize about getting through that to talk to Champion.

"No offence, but he absolutely crushed you up there, Hiro" said Fred.

Silence.

"Was I the only one who heard Tadashi on that stage, all the way through?" said, Wasabi.

"No, I heard it too" said, Honey Lemon.

They all did.

The invention was planet changing but they all couldn't focus because they kept hearing Tadashi.

Aunt Cass was doing her own hovering.

"Guys, what if the ball of fire and science made Tadashi younger and gave him amnesia?" said, Fred. "That would be the plot twist of the century"

A lot rolled their eyes, but that didn't stop them from trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Everybody began to leave and 2 hours later, the only ones left were some businessman, some inventors, some deans and friends and family.

Hiro, his friends and Aunt Cass stayed behind to talk because luckily Champion was still here, he sat down and read a book seemly waiting for somebody or something.

"Hi" He heard and he looked up to find a boy with wild black hair.

Immediately out of Champion mouth was. "Hiro Hamada."

Hiro was shocked and so was everybody else.

"Y-You know me?" said, Hiro.

"Your number 23 on the regional list" Said, Champion sitting up. "I memorised everybody in the top 100 faces and names."

"Oh..." said, Hiro not quiet hiding his disappointment.

"I must say you were decent up there" he said.

"Thank yo- wait...decent?" said Hiro starting out happy before he heard the backhanded down play.

"Yes, decent" said Champion. "Our of all of those boring inventions, you bored me the least"

Everybody was taken back.

"Excuse me" said Go Go Tango, offended. "Hiro has said nothing and you backhandedly insult him"

"I wasn't insulting him, I was merely stating a fact" said Champion, stunning them. "Go Go Tango number 62. I see your beside Honey Lemon 54 and Wasabi 36. I don't recognise the blond ape in human clothes though"

Every single one of them looked obviously offended.

"Did he just call me a blond ape?" said Fred.

"So it can talk" said Champion.

"Excuse me!?" Said Go Go Tango. "Just because you've impressed some big wigs doesn't mean you can talk down to those who just wanted to say hi"

She looked ready to attack and beat the stuffing out of him, but Wasabi held her back.

"Its obvious that I can not have a civil conversation with you here. I will exit my way out of this conversation" he said, before he smirked an annoying smirk that said he was proven right about something.

Go Go Tango got mysterious stronger in Wasabi grip.

They watched him leave.

"He's so cold..." Hiro said.

"He's a big Jerk" said Go Go Tango. "With an ego the size of a planet."

"Hiro, I think you should stay away from him" said Honey Lemon. "Your self esteem would take a hit if your around somebody like that"

"No kidding, I felt bad for placing the top 100 because of him" said Wasabi.

Silence.

"But he's got my brothers voice" said Hiro, before he said.

"Why does he have my brothers voice?"

That's was something nobody could answer.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Every inventors dream is to change the world overnight and usher humanity into a new age.

Very few manage to achieve this in their lifetime but Champion Griffon had done what billions before him had failed to do.

It was not an exaggeration that the reveal of System power had rocked the world within one night.

Investors flung themselves at him, wanting to get that piece of the pie however, he got the luxury of choosing who he would sign with.

In one night, the public demanded to have System energy in their homes and petitions were put up to get the product faster on the shelves.

Because of how cheap it was, system energy could mean the difference between the winters killing people or people surviving it.

When Hiro came into school the next morning, the whole school had heard about Champions system energy and was talking about it.

"System Energy, wow" said, a girl. "You should have seen my parent's reaction when they were told about System Energy on the news today. They were ready to switch on the spot. The whole world has gone crazy over this guy, I heard people were getting sued because they claimed to be a disturber and used desperation to make thousands."

"What, already? It's not even been a day since it was announced" said, another girl.

"We'll, solving the green house problem is a huge thing" said, the other girl. "Finally, those environmentalists can shut up"

Hiro was about to enter when he noticed people he had never seen before suddenly walking around the building.

Apparently, those who came for last night were allowed to look around the campus for a day, however in reality Professor Granville secretly hoped that one or two inventors from last night would transfer over.

Hiro came in and heard.

"He's brilliant but his ego is through the roof" said, Go Go voice.

Apparently, the importance of what Champion had done last night had finally sunk into their brains.

"But how did he do it?" said, Wasabi. "For countless years, people have been trying to invent or find a new energy to outclass our old one."

What he did was pretty huge.

"Maybe, yesterday, he had a bad day" said Honey seeing the best in people. "It was late after all and people are more irritable when they want to sleep. I'm sure he's perfectly reasonable now. I would love to discuss with him his theories"

"Not just that, we need to figure out why he had Tadashi voice" said Fred. "What if he stole Tadashi voice or he really is Tadashi and science made him younger but in exchange it messed with his mind?"

"Fred, you read too much comic books" said Go Go.

#Scene Change#

All the deans that had geniuses taking part, gathered in Professor Granville large office and the room had to be tweaked to accommodate all of them.

Each of them were served a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies.

Simoen found it ironic that he would be here again but sitting alongside her as a Dean

"Last night was outstanding" said a man who was old and had a white beard. "Especially, that Champion boy. System Energy was it? Revolutionary. Who was the dean who fostered such a talent?"

Everybody expected for one of the much older deans to speak up so it was a surprise to them when they heard.

"That would be me, Simeon Kuso" said Simeon.

"You?" said an upright female.

"Yes, me" he said, "We the deans of our respected genius school know more then anybody else, the younger, the better. Achievements speak the loudest in the world of science and my school is in the top 20 in the region in terms of academics with Champion being at the very top of it. My school strives for nothing but excellents"

"Well, you produced an excellent student" said the man. "I recall him, thanking you on stage. How did you produce such a talent?"

"Yes, Mister Kuso. How" said Professor Granville speaking for the first time. "I must admit, Champion is very exceptional. How did you come across such a star?"

"Well, Professor Granville" said Simeon seeing all eyes were on him. "First, you have to believe in your pupil before providing them what they need to bloom. My school library is ever expanding and I encourage any student to spend time there. If they wish for a lab, because they want their own space then I will allow it. Well, of course, those who have labs, my school implants a deadline for them to create something so we know they're being productive."

Everybody was listening.

"For example, I told Champion that I wanted him to create an alternative source for our city" said Simeon. "I believed he could do it in the time I had set for him. By the time, the con was announced, he had already finished it and I had decided to send him here and present it to the world. It wasn't until he got up on stage, that I actually saw what he had done. So I too was surprised"

"Really?" said a woman speaking in good English.

He definitely seemed to know what he was doing.

"Can you introduce us to this specular young man?" she said. "We would like to hear his views"

"I'm sorry but Champion isn't just anyone" he said. "Within a minute, the media would find out he's here and flood the place along with regular people. Something I knew this school isn't prepared to handle. Last, I heard of him, he said he was going to try and enter the school because he was interested in the school his former principle went too"

Everybody was surprised.

"You want to this school?" said the Russian man.

"Our relationship is complicated" said Simeon looking Professor Granville in the eye. "If it wasn't for Professor Granville, I would have never opened up my own school and attracted a talent like Champion. Before me, the city he lived in didn't have a genius school. Who knows, perhaps, he would have applied to this school if I didn't show up. It was quiet a steal"

Yes, it was quiet a blow.

San Fransokyo could have had what the media was calling 'The father of system energy' and brought investors flocking to the door in doves.

However, because he had the golden goose, investors we're currently looking into his school for funding and the government was trying to get a hold of him to increase the schools grant money.

One exceptional student was the difference between heaven and earth in the world of genius schools.

They all knew this too well.

"Well, if he ever looks into any of the inventions, our school has produced, please give us a ring" said one person, apparently they had a meeting about Champion and would like a slice of the pie.

"I'm, glad that you all say that" said Simeon. "I was wondering if any of you would take up the offer to visit my school one of these day. See, how I raise my students"

People put their coffee cups down including Professor Granville.

She might take him up on the offer.

#Hours Later#

Hiro shut down his lab that used to be his brothers and headed home.

He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't heard that Champion had come over, however, he spent some time trying to google his name and found things he already knew but what he didn't know was that Champion test paper wasn't just brilliant, many big names in the industry had publicly came out and told the world how brilliant he was.

He seemed to have been uncovered just this year.

He imagined the teen on a plane back home today or maybe already home.

Hiro walked all the way home, only to find out the lights were still on in the shop even though it was still closed and he opened the door and heard the sound of his Aunt voice talking.

A visitor?

He continued to walk only to see his Aunt talking to somebody who he could see had a backpack, furcoat and wore a baseball cape.

He looked like...

He walked slowly to the front and turned around and brown eyes met brown eyes.

Hiro almost stumbled.

What he was staring at was a slightly younger version of his brother down to his nose.

"Ah, No, 23" said, Champion, before he cursed himself.

He wasn't supposed to give himself away.

He had disguised himself to lose the reporters, by combing his hair a different way, pocked his glasses, swapped out his Gryphon mascots hat for a San Fransokyo one and made sure his bag was nothing special.

He had come in for some food and had ended up chatting with the owner, who offered him more food for free and before he knew it was night time.

What he didn't know was that the moment Aunt Cass saw him, she swarmed, buttered him up with food she would have binged eaten in the dark, anyway, and tried to get him to recognise her or at least tell her his name.

"C-Champion?" said, Hiro surprised.

"I'm oddly okay with you know its me." he said, "But I hope this woman doesn't call the media that I'm here. It's not every day that I'm in another city and I'm not bothered"

His face and voice was Tadashi but his characterisation was not.

It was ducking weird to behold.

"O-Oh, um... there is no chance of that" said, Hiro. "She's my Aunt"

"Aunt? And here I thought you wanted to lose money in food" said, Champion. "But it turns out your related to No. 23. You most likely know who I was from the start then. I thank you for not making a scene and calling the media. "

"Ur, no problem" she said.

And then Hiro slide right next to him making Champion blink.

"Your hungry right, Hiro?" said, Aunt Cass. "I'll get some donuts"

That's unhealthy...Thought Champion, but it wasn't his place to tell her how to raise her nephew.

"So how come you're here?" said, Hiro.

"We'll, I was going to head to the school but then I realised it would be waste of my time and effort" he said. "I've already spent time changing my appearance to just walk down the street. But that Con is over. There is no reason for me to step foot in that school"

That was him alright, giving everything that backhanded insult.

Aunt Cass came back with a plate of warmed glazed donuts for Hiro who devoured them immediately.

"So ur, Champion" said, Aunt Cass. "How long will you be staying?"

"My plane is actually tomorrow morning at 3" he said, to their surprise. "I've already checked out of my hotel, so all I need to do is head to the airport"

"Hotel?" said, Hiro. "What hotel?"

"I believe its called San Fransokyo Star Hotel" he said, as both their mouths dropped at the name of the most expensive hotel in the city.

"But that place is 600 hundred a night" said, Aunt Cass, wondering how and when he had gotten such money.

"Is it?" he said, before he realised both of them didn't believe him which annoyed him a bit.

How dare they not think the great him couldn't afford a 600 dollar room?

"I got pictures" he said, before taking out of his phone which was brand spanking new and the latest model that was currently on the market.

You know a phone is luxurious when it was shining and there are no finger prints visible on it.

He put it in the middle of the table for them to see and he showed them pictures and videos of the room he was staying in, he did this because he wanted a phyiscal document the first time he went out of his own city and into another.

Both Aunt Cass and Hiro were blown away by the room and he even called room service and somebody came to the door and politely wheeled an expensive lunch in.

"So, you've been staying there?" Hiro said, "So any chance they would let you back in?"

"No" said, Champion "And no, you cannot follow me and bounce on the bed until it breaks"

And by the look on Hiro face, Champion had nailed him.

"So, who paid for the room?" said, Aunt Cass.

"My school" He said, to their surprise.

"But 600 dollars is a bit much to spend on a student, right?" said, Aunt Cass.

"I'm not just any student." he said, "I'm my schools star student. It would be an embarrassment if my school can't shell out a little cash for me. My school is for those who can succeed. Those at the top get huge benefits while those at the bottom" he smirked coldly as he said. "We'll, lets just say you don't want to be at the bottom of the pile"

The look on Aunt Cass face when she saw that smile...

"Anyway, I've chatted long enough" he said, getting up. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, its on the house" she said, "That\s what I said from the very beginning"

"Still, I'll be taking revenue from you" he said, "I'll give you a 5 and walk away"

5? Thought Aunt Cass, two donuts didn't even cover that.

But then he produced a jam packed wallet and put down 5000 bucks onto the table like it was nothing.

Never had she seen a costumer tip so big.

She looked at the stack of cash with wide eyes and even Hiro was looking too.

He was loaded!

"Goodbye" he said, before he walked right out of the door and called a taxi to get him to the airport.

Both of them sat in silence, before Hiro attempted to take it but Aunt Cass smacked his hand away.

"What, I can't even touch it?" he said.

"This money is going into an emergency funds" she said, before she said. "And beside if you touch it, I know a bill will go mysteriously missing" she scooped the money up and then journeyed to where the safe was.

Hiro looked at Champion plate and realised the teens DNA was all over it.

He grabbed the plate by encasing his hands inside his hood.

He went down to the basement for it, not knowing Aunt Cass was right behind him as he did so.

He saw Baymax.

"Hello, Hiro" said, Baymax. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Baymax, can you scan this to see if there's a match?" said, Hiro holding up the plate.

Baymax did so and said. "Analysis complete. A match has been found."

So fast!?

"And who did it bring up?..." said, Hiro.

"The DNA matched my Creator" said, Baymax.

"Creator...you mean" said, Hiro not daring to hope.

"Tadashi DNA" said, Baymax. "On that plate is Tadashi DNA. It is fresh and it is recent." before he dropped the bomb well.

"Hiro...Tadashi is not gone. Tadashi is on Earth"

And his name was Champion Griffon.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

The moment, Hiro heard those words, he dropped the plate and was off like a rocket.

"Tadashi!" he yelled, he didn't even care that he was practically stepped over his Aunt and rushed down the steps to the front of the shop door.

He hoped.

No, he prayed, that Champion hadn't got a cab yet and was actually waiting outside for them.

He believed no matter how slim the chances were.

So, in the now pouring rain, he ran outside and looked around hopping to see his brother smiling face, telling him what was going on and that it was some kind of huge joke and everybody was in on it.

But the streets were disserted, all the cars were asleep on both sides and all you could hear were the sound of the local street cats having another Cat Fight.

He was gone.

His brother was gone.

"TADASHI!" yelled Hiro.

However, nobody answered back, he was left alone on the sidewalk until her Aunt brought him inside.

Even when he was brought inside, Hiro was googling him, praying to get his personal contact number but what he got was the address of the school he went to.

However, Aunt Cass would not allow him to go who knows were in the middle of the night and Baymax could not even take several steps in front of him let alone fly.

When he arrived at school the next morning, he visible had bags under his eyes.

His brother had been right there and he had no idea if he would ever see him again.

"Good morning, class" said, Professor Granville. "I trust your all hard at work on your latest assignment." silence before she said. "But before we begin class, I would like to hand out these" she took out a large stack of papers that looked offical and got groans from the class. "You're in luck. Our neighbour Genius school, Gryphon for the overwhelming brilliant has agreed for us to look around the place. This maybe a once in a lifetime opportunity to see another Genius school"

Gryphon for the overwhelming brilliant?

Hiro sleep depraved mind, snatched onto it nearly a minute later and when it hit him, he sat up.

Wasn't that the school, Tadashi claimed to go to?

Hiro eyes zoomed into the name on the form and wanted to check, but he was in class and he highly doubted he could sneak away.

Not after how many times he had done so already.

So, with pins and needles, Hiro endured the day before being allowed to head to his lab and google the school.

And sure enough, it came up as the school Champion Griffon went to.

He could see Tadashi again.

It was safe to say, he ran home instead of spending hours in his lab like usual, he rushed into the shop and up the steps where Aunt Cass saw him bolt into the room with wide eyes.

Suddenly he slapped the paper in front of her, got out a pen and said. "Please sign"

She blinked and said. "And what is this?"

"A permission a letter to visit Tadashi's school" he said, making her eyes go wide. "I checked; this is the school he said he was going to. Please sign"

"Hiro..." said, Aunt Cass. "Are you sure, Champion is your brother? He's so young"

"If science can bring him back, then Science can make him younger" said, Hiro. "Baymax, knows Tadashi DNA better than anybody. Maybe, the explosion jumbled his mind, making him believe that he was somebody else. Look" he pointed at the paper. "It says, parents and guardians can come to. I'll prove to you that Champion is Tadashi"

Aunt Cass sighed and said. "I have been needing some off time from work...I could come along as well"

Hiro smiled.

The next day, Hiro put his form on Professor Granville desk.

Never had she seen Hiro hand in something so quickly and with such energy, she narrowed her eyes and gave a suspicious look, a reaction born from his shenanigans.

Hiro pretended not to see the look she sent his way and sat down in his seat watching every second go by with an anxious look.

A week.

The wait was exhausting and he had to be yelled at to do his homework or do anything, because he kept staring at the clock.

But finally, a week went past and Hiro had packed his stuff lightly in a bag and entered the car, followed shortly after Aunt Cass.

"How can you move so fast?" said, Aunt Cass, in a huff. "We're going by car not by plane"

And then she started the car and it drove off.

A four hour, drive was not something she was happy to be making in the mornings, but Hiro would never let her hear the end of it, if she crawled back into bed.

Hiro was in charge of navigation and Aunt Cass suddenly regretted not deep cleaning the car before hand, because she could smell days old Fastfood.

She put on the radio while they drove knowing it would use up the battery but she just needed to fill up the awkward silence between them.

Two hours later, their car was shipped across a small ocean before being allowed out and drove through a long stretch of land, before they saw it.

Gryphons home turf.

They entered the city and the first thing that stuck out to them was how homey it felt, it wasn't bustling busy like San Fransokyo, were a million things were gone on at once.

It had a small town feel to it and spoke of peacefulness.

People walked the streets just going about their day, the vibe was completely different from San Fransokyo, it really hit home that were no longer in that city anymore.

But it didn't take long before they came across some serious technology in this peaceful place.

Children were setting off advanced robots in the park like it was nothing.

People rode cycles that didn't touch the ground.

There were automated shops.

They arrived at the place, Hiro and anybody else that were coming along would be staying.

The hotel was nothing like the luxurious Hotel, Champion had been staying in but it had that peaceful and homey feeling to it, he took his bags and went in.

He found everybody in the lobby and everybody was waiting for everybody to arrive, some had refused to travel as a group and made their own way here like Hiro.

After waiting for 2 hours more, Professor Granville decided to do the register and told the receptionist that if anybody came and claimed to be from her group, to direct them to where they were staying.

Hiro had a room to himself because of his age, since he was the only kid amongst adults.

The room, could have been a bedroom and a quick search on his phone revealed that he had free fast internet, which was a major plus.

Hiro plugged his laptop in and really felt like he could get into the zone with this atmosphere.

It was bazar not hearing the chatter of thousands of people just outside his window.

Once Aunt Cass had settled in, she came for him and both of them followed the map she had picked up to the nearest food shop and got some fish and chips.

It was the best fish and chips, both of them had ever had, they walked around for a bit, going to the park, visiting the nearby library, before going back for more food before heading off to their hotels and went to sleep.

Hiro was online instead of sleeping.

When morning came, everybody had their breakfast before the bus came to take them to the school.

The school was surrounded by a wall and there was even a gate and cameras, even Professor Granville was surprised that there was such security around the place.

Anybody could walk into San Fransokyo institute but they can't get into a building without having a special card that allowed them inside the building if they were staff or student.

They came to the checkpoint.

"Name?" said, a man in a security uniform and holding a tablet.

Professor Granville came up and said. "Professor Granville"

Suddenly they all heard. "Searching now"

And then the man looked at the tablet before they heard a ding.

"Oh, Dean. Professor Granville of San Fransokyo Institue. We've been expecting you" said, the man before giving the signal to open the gate.

The bus drove inside and it was like entering into a completely different world.

Victorian like buildings rose to the sky and they realised, that what they were looking at was basically a mini city instead of a school, there were housing, shops, a shopping mall, a library, an aquarium, leisure centre and so much more.

When they all got off, all of their mouths were on the floor.

They all thought San Fransokyo institute was the pinnacle of how impressive a school could but this school laughed at that very motion.

This was a town.

How in the world...thought Professor Granville, due to the short time, she couldn't help but imagine the school as something small and lowbrow, so what is this.

"MOVE PEOPLE!" suddenly somebody yelled and they all turned to see a ginger haired girl with what that they assumed were her friends helping her to push forward something huge and massive.

It took the most brilliant a couple of seconds to recognise what they were pushing and it was shocking.

This thing cost thousands of dollars and was designed to be bolted to the ground so how was it clearly still on, when it was being pushed on wheels?

Hiro looked at the bottom and realised, the thing had some very noticeable tweaks underneath to allow this to be possible.

"Where is the hovering karts when you need them?" said, the girl.

"All the hovering karts have been rented out for the day." said, the other. "I told you, we should have ranted one a week in advance and now we have to push this thing"

They watched the girls go.

Suddenly they heard.

"Professor Granville?"

They turned around to find a young man and woman with shirts that said 'Head of tourism'.

"We'll, be your guides today" said, a young man.

"What about Mister Kuso?" said, Granville.

"Our principle is busy with important work" said, the woman, trying not to sweat drop.

#Several minutes before#

"I've called you two here to greet our visitors" said, Simeon to the two, while playing Wii Sports on a flat screen tv. "I'm far too busy to greet those who will be gone in a few days. As the highest in your tourism course, I am counting on you"

He then hit the imaginary tennis ball back, only to miss.

"This thing is broken" he said, frowning at the motion sensor.

Both of them wisely just backed away and said nothing.

#Now#

"Now, let's get you scanned in as visitors and we can start the tour" said, the female smiling before turning around with her partner and they followed them to a building that was basically built like an Airport.

"Ever since, our city became known as the first to run on System energy, we have had an influx of tourists visiting the city" said, the young man as they walked in and they saw what could have been a high-tech museum.

They all looked around but the pair stopped in front of some kind of tunnel.

"Please go in to get scanned and receive your visitor pass" they said and everybody decided to go in one by one, when Hiro came in, he heard.

"Welcome, Visitor to our humble school. Please smile on the account of 3. 1,2, 3"

Hiro smiled and heard a click.

"Processing you now" said, the voice before Hiro felt a beam scan him before he walked out and turned around to see the machine print out his card.

He was not impressed until he fully got a look at his new card.

He stared at his photo and the photo suddenly began to move showing the last few seconds before the photo was taken.

"Cool" he said, "How does the recording fit into something so small?"

And he wasn't the only one wondering this, Professor Granville stared at her card that was looping the final seconds before the photo was taken.

They waited for everybody to come through and hold all their fancy cards.

"So now that your all scanned in" said, the female. "Is there any particular place that any of you are interested in going? Have any of you read our brochure?"

Hiro rose his hand up.

"Yes" said, the man.

"What about visiting Champion Griffon's lab? I'm sure there are some incredible things in there" he said, it was reasonable.

However, both of them looked at each other before laughing.

"A fan, huh?" said, the man "But sorry little guy, that place is off limits even to those who go to this school. Champion Griffon is a top tair student and top tair students are rewarded with their own privacy and special benefits. The only way you'll can get in, is if Champion Griffin himself invited you inside or the Principle, allowed you in. This goes for all our top tair students, however they can visit each other labs. Security must be tight especially after Champion Griffon proved his worth by introducing the world to system energy"

In other words, he was a nobody in the eyes of the school.

Even so close, there was a world separating them.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Big hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro said, seeing the woman come into the building with a victors pass.

The woman joined them and exchanged a few words with his teacher before the guides decided they had waited long enough and anybody who hadn't arrived yet, could just wait for the next tour.

"Alright everybody here?" said, the female with a smile. "Lets go. Follow us through this door"

And they did so, they walked through some double doors that opened automatically for them and they were hit with the smell of food and what could only be described as a very large cafeteria.

"In case your feeling hungry, here is the main cafeteria for our guests" said, the male. "This cafeteria is run by the cooking students and the business students to help them gain some work experience. The principle so generously allows the students working the day a small cut of the profit."

Money was money no matter how small so it was, so there was no surprise when students where falling over each other to be a staff member.

Being a business student or cooking student was extremely popular as a result.

They all gapped as several; very premium looking food walked right past them on a plate and in front of a family.

"After the tour, if you wish to return here, you may do so" said, the female, before they kept walking.

"Can we ask what you all are studying, in case you want to go somewhere specific?" said, the man.

"Actually were from a Robotics classes" said, Professor Granville.

"Robotics?" said, the female. "Than we have a great Robotics section for you, Our school pride and joy Champion Griffon is a Robotics expert"

Pride and Joy?

"His most recently work has been truly outstanding" said, the man. "System Energy. He shocked the whole school with that one. You would think being so close to him, would get you some in with him but nope. Hopefully we will run into him, today."

Dare god. The guy was gushing. A lot of them realised, he was obviously a fan.

Suddenly Champion humongous ego, was starting to make sense to them.

How was Champion viewed at his own school?

They left the building and began to make their way through the streets, they passed a large concert like stage and many couldn't help but notice more than a few heads were firm inside a book.

"If you all are wondering why so many are reading books" said, the woman. "The Principle likes to give each department a little exam once a month. At the end of the year, all the department have a single exam to decide which students will be the top amongst us here. When the school opened, there was a huge exam to decide who is the best and that is our hierarchy today. The top students can easily be changed so they have to be on their toes"

"But wouldn't you get burned out? An exam every month and a giant exam at the end of the year?" said, Professor Granville, there was a reason why their was an exam every 2-3 months.

"Well, that what make us different from the other schools" said, the man. "If you can't take the exams, don't both filling out an enrolment form. Our school is for Geniuses that can take pressure and that's what made us fill all 20 spots in the region and will continue to do from now"

What?

They didn't know if it was arrogance or they were speaking what they believe as fact.

Either way, nobody can keep winning forever.

Well that's what past history had taught the world.

They than got to a clearing, the building they saw next could have been a carbon copy of their own building, except it was twice as big and twice as fancy.

You couldn't help but see the giant middle finger the building represented to San Fransokyo own Robotics building.

At the back was a long covered walk way into a way more fancier building.

"This is the Robotics building and attached to it, is the building that houses the very top students here along with the principle, those who live in the building enjoy a much higher luxury than the student who didn't make the cut." Said the female.

From what they were hearing and seeing, the school ran like a Pyramid, everybody may be looking in awe at the top students but in reality they were waiting for the moment for them to slip up and take their place.

A school full of wolves in sheep's clothing.

"Lets go inside. Unfortunately visitors are not allowed beyond a certain point. What you'll be seeing is what is already available to the public. Nothing ground breaking here" said, the woman and they walked to the door, the door opened by facial recognition before they entered.

A blast of warm air greeted them along with a long red carpet, followed by unbreakable steal glass on each side of the wall.

Beyond the glass was either a small scale experiment or a class was going on.

It was still impressive though.

"Ever since Champion Griffon showed the world his worth, our funding has increased several times" said, the man.

They walked into a classroom and saw it was just students casually doing experiments that was just a warm up for the real thing.

Hiro was especially interested in the wearable simulator, on a screen, you could see what the person was doing.

They walked out of the room and the woman said. "We are now entering the hall, where students can order specific things, that maybe out of stock or the school simply doesn't have. It inspires dreams. No matter how impossible you r dream is, at least we can get the resources for you so that you could at least try"

And while Hiro was thinking about Champion, it was like his thoughts summoned him.

Suddenly they heard.

"Well, this is new"

It was Tadashi voice.

All of them looked behind them at the new arrival.

It was Champion.

The teenager seemed to have grown taller since the last time they saw him, the simply hoody and jeans, meant that he was in his element and he didn't need to be posh in front of a lot of people.

Both the guides froze seeing their schools pride and joy, however before they could splutter anything, they heard.

"Champion, just the guy I was looking for" said, Hiro.

Champion blinked, everybody stared at Hiro, the guides wanted to hit the boy, because you don't simply talk to Champion Griffin.

However.

Champion said. "Number 23, you're here as well?"

"Actually, its still Hiro" said, Hiro. "Anyway, I came all the way here to talk to you"

"We'll, I came here to pick up my order, but if you meet me here in an hour, we can talk" said, Champion.

What?

Talk?

Their guides looked ready to faint or they were looking at the nearest window, as if pigs would rain down.

The idea that THE Champion Griffon would make time for anybody who wasn't the principle, was too beyond the realm of possibility for them.

Who was this kid?

Champion walked to the desk and used his card to get his parcel before walking away.

Just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Champion took his parcel, put it in his bag and went to his favourite Pizza place in town before remembering what he said and glancing to see if Hiro was there, although he know the probability was low.

However to his shock, Hiro was there without fail, having snuck away and somehow managed to find his way back.

"Champion" said, Hiro. "I thought you wouldn't show"

Champion stared at him before he said. "Follow me"

And Hiro bounced towards him and Champion wondered how the shaggy haired guy had so much energy, he had to have coffee every morning to keep his brain pumping.

They came to a door, that was off limits to visitors but Champion used his Fingers prints to get through much to Hiro awe.

The door opened and it revealed the inside of the long dome like passage that connected the two buildings.

Champion watched Hiro bounce through the passage as if he was high on sugar.

He could almost see his cat where Hiro was and they came to the door, that was opened for them.

Warm air rushed in and classical music played in the background, as a fountain and an extremely posh study hall revealed itself.

"Every Star pupil, gets a floor" said, Champion as he walked into the very posh elevator, with Hiro after him. "Mine is the second to the top, just below the principle"

And than Hiro saw him, press a button that actually said his name.

The button identified him, and they shot up.

Seconds later, the door opened and they saw a fancy relaxed room, with a water fountain and everything.

Champion did something to the elevator to make the green rimmed light turn red.

"What did you-" began Hiro.

"I just locked down the elevator on this floor" said, Champion. "Nobody but the principle can get to this floor now and each floor has sound proof walls. Considering what goes on here, the walls have to be solid"

And than he walked to a table where Hiro took a seat on a plush imported coach.

"If your wondering where my actual lab is, its through that door" said, Champion pointing at the golden rimmed door. "This place is just for visitors." before he said. "Can you just sit still"

Hiro stopped fidgeting on the coach.

"Honestly, you remind me of a cat, I had a few years back" said, Champion. "Want anything? I got some juice, soft drinks, posh drinks?"

"Can I have a soft drink" said, Hiro.

And it was as if they had been doing for years, Champion didn't think about the drink he grabbed next, he just throw it behind him and Hiro caught it.

Purple Slurpy, the drink he would always chose was right in his hand.

Both Hiro and Champion eyes went wide but for two entirely different reasons.

It was unlike him to make a mistake like that, but he soon heard the unmistakable pop of the fizzy drink being opened and turned his head to find Hiro gulping it down, just like his cat.

He never drank the stuff but he always kept a can, as if he hoped his cat would magically come back to life.

"What?" said, Hiro.

"When you do that, you really do look like my cat" said, Champion stunning Hiro. "He loved that drink as well, never could sit still for too long and would always get into trouble. Trouble, that I had to constantly get him out of. He was black shaggy haired cat"

"Oh.."said. Hiro. "So what happened to him?"

"He died" said, Champion. "Took him to a pet store one day, and he died in a blaze of cat nip and fish."

"He did? Now that sounds hilarious" said, Hiro, if he was cat, he would defiantly go out like that.

"It was." said, Champion, his eyes lighting up. "He created such a headache for the workers, that I wished I had recorded the whole thing" before he said. "Man, I miss Hiro"

Silence as Hiro eyes went as wide as gold balls.

"W-What did you just say?" said, Hiro.

"Hiro" said, Champion. "That was the name of my cat." before he said. "And do you know why I'm telling you this? Because ever since we last met, I've begun having theories about you and I want to see if I'm warm. The most impossible scenario is usually the most likely"

Hiro stared.

Was this really happening?

Had he transformed into a cat in his own brothers eyes?

Well, he had his brother full attention but know that his biggest hurdle wasn't his brothers memories.

It was his brothers, planet sized pride.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
